Hope, Dreams, and Fur Part 1: Middle School
by Echo Beat
Summary: This is the story of Dezmond Dowerson, a Halfling in a world where humans and woves are dominant and Halflings are an abomination. Join Dez on an a romantic adventure through his 8th grade year. rated M for suggestive content and violent language.


**Chapter 1**

**When We First Met**

Dezmond Dowerson was a challenged boy growing up, he was bullied, he had attention problems, and he was mostly insane. It wasn't Dez's fault that his parents decided to mate with who they did. His mother, a Human, was a very kind and gentle woman who encouraged Dez to try hard and achieve great things. Unlike his father, a Wolf, was quite the opposite. He told Dez daily that he should've never been born and that he would never amount to nothing. Sometimes when Dez came home late because the bullies caught him and beat up in the park, his father would physically abuse him. Dez was a Halfling, the spawn of a Wolf and a Human.

Every sensible Wolf and Human would think that Halflings are an abomination of this world and choose to scorn the ones that do exist. Because of this hate for Halflings, poor little Dez was hated by everyone when he was just 9 years old. He couldn't go to the same schools as the other kids went to, he didn't have any friends, and he didn't have a good home life. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to live like one of them. To live as freely as a Wolf or a Human, was to live like gods to the Halflings.

Then one day, 4 years later, all of that changed. It was a bright sunny morning when Dez walked out his front door to walk to school. Dez was taking the day as any other, until he saw _her_… Over on the sidewalk, waiting for the bus that went to his school, was the most amazing she-wolf he had ever seen. Her fur was the color of oak wood glistening in the sunlight, her body the perfect size and shape. Dez wondered why a girl like her would be going to his school for. Working up what little courage he had, he walked over to her.

"H-Hi," he said, mentally kicking himself for the stutter. She turned to look at him and that's when he saw them. Her eyes were the colors of rubies, just like his, just like everyone born with "The Madness".

"Hi," she said, her crimson gaze never wavering from looking into Dez's eyes.

"I'm Dez," he held out a hand, "are you new here? I haven't seen you around before?"

She reached out suddenly and moved his hair out of his eyes, pushing back the ivory colored tips to reveal his red eyes. She looked deeply into them and stared for a while. He blushed, starting to become uncomfortable, when she smiled the most beautiful smile.

"Nice to meet you Dez, I'm Morbid," she said in reply, "I'm a new student at your school."

"Oh well if you need someone to help show you around I'll be here," he said. She smiled sweetly at him, flicking her tail from side to side happily.

"I'd like that," she said, "You wanna be friends?" Dez thought about it for a minute, then looked at her and said three words that bonded them together.

"I'd love to…" he said kindly brushing his ebony colored hair out of his eyes.

She squeaked with delight and hugged him softly, causing him to blush. The bus then pulled up at the stop sign and the door opened. "Hi Horus," Dez said happily. Horus maintained his usual frown and grunted in acknowledge meant. Dez started to head down the aisle when he felt something slip into his hand. He looked down to see Morbid smiling sweetly at him and holding his hand. He smiled back and walked her towards his usual seat, not noticing that the big, burly, hulkish kid sitting up front had stuck his foot out. Dez trip and started to fall forward towards the ground, only to fall onto the child's awaiting fist, knocking the air out of him.

His buddy sitting next to him gave the kid a high five.

"Nice one Brutus! You knocked the air out of that abomination!" he said. They both started laughing, not even remotely aware that Dez had gotten to his feet. He started giggling uncontrollably, causing Brutus to stop laughing. Brutus turned to his friend, "This guy's insane. Watch this I'm gonna knock him fla-" Brutus' words were cut short when a punch from Dez came in and broke his nose.

Dez was now laughing maniacally and started tasting the blood on his fist.

"Delicious, yummy, yummy blood," he said. Morbid was becoming scared for Dez now so she grabbed his hand and led him back to his seat. Dez, who by now had returned to normal, expected to spend another bus ride alone, but to his great surprise, Morbid sat down next to him.

"Are you ok, Dez?" she asked, a worried look on her face. Dez looked into her beautiful eyes and found himself in her arms with his head laying on something soft. He smiled as he saw her looking down at him and sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke, Morbid was looking at him and saying something to him.

"-up so we can go to class" she was saying. He sat up and grabbed his things, grabbed her head, and led her off the bus. He was hurrying towards the door when he felt her suddenly stop. He turned to look at her, his curiosity skyrocketing. The Halfling was shocked to find her looking at the school with big scared eyes.

"Morbid? A-are you ok?" Dez said as he went to her.

"I-I'm scared Dez," she said, "what if people don't like me?"

"Hey, hey, hey come on, don't say things like that," he said giving her a hug. "The only thing you need to worry about is getting to class on time. Just remember though, I'll always be your friend, no matter what."

"O-ok, if you say so, "she replied.

"Come on," Dez said. They walked up to the front door, took a deep breath, and walked inside…


End file.
